


Holding You Closer Than Most

by westallenfluff



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenfluff/pseuds/westallenfluff
Summary: High school AU where Barry is in love with Iris (of course), but Iris doesn't see it until it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday night and Barry and Iris were at one of Derrick Fray’s infamous parties. Barry wasn’t really invited, but him and Iris were a package deal. Wherever she was, he was too, mainly to be Iris’s designated driver. Barry was a lightweight, so one sip of beer and he was black out drunk, so he just tried to refrain from drinking in entirety. Iris on the other hand was the opposite. She could drink for days and only get tipsy, which was weird because of her petite and skinny stature.

There were about 50 people at the party and Barry could not find even one person to talk to. He knew everyone of course, knew everything about them, but they didn’t know him. Every single person here were people in the “in” crowd. They were the hottest, confident, richest, funniest, and most arrogant people in all of Central City, and they knew it. Iris has always been one of the popular kids. She was always so outgoing and drop dead gorgeous that there was no way that she could be an outcast. She shares their looks, but she is the opposite of them on the inside. 

About an hour into the party, Iris noticed that Barry was sitting on the couch by himself. She didn’t realize that she had ignored him this whole time so she plopped herself down onto the seat right next to him.

“Well hey there Iris. Are you sure you want your popular friends to see you with such a loser like me.” He joked.

“Hey you’re not a loser.” She said nudging him with her shoulder, “You’re just a little wall flower that’s all.”

“If you say so.” 

“Anyway, a couple of us are playing truth or drink downstairs, want to join in.” 

“I think I'm good over here.” 

“Too bad, you’re coming anyways.” She got up from her place on the couch and dragged him by the arms off the couch. 

"Why do I even bother with you.” He said with a smirk. Truthfully he would have done anything for her, big or little, but he likes to play with her too. 

Downstairs there were 10 other people gathered in a circle with a bottle of vodka in the middle. He spotted Linda and Kristina, Iris’s best friends, sited next to Scott, Iris’ ex boyfriend , but they are still good friends. Then there was Eddie who has this huge crush on Iris and everyone knows it except for Iris of course. Every time Eddie so much as breathed next to Iris, Barry wanted to punch him. Eddie was a bad guy, a really bad guy, and Iris deserves someone genuine and real to treat her like the princess that she is.  
“Who invited Allen?” one of the guys asked, even though he knew the answer.

“I did Derrick so fuck off.” Iris said with a laugh. “Can we start the game now?”

“Sure.” Linda stated. “Rules of the game are simple. First person picks another person and asks a very juicy question. If the person doesn’t want to answer the question then they take a shot of vodka, but you can only do it two times. I’ll go first.” She scanned the room for her first victim and finally stopped on one of the guys. “Derrick. If you screw anyone in this room, who would it be?”

Without hesitation Derrick blurted out “Kristina for sure, one hundred percent.” Kristina replied with giving a wink and blowing a kiss and everyone pretty much barfed after that.  
“Ok my turn. Scott, my man. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done in front of a girl?”

A look of fear immediately swooped over Scott’s face when he thought about his incident and rushed to the center of the circle to take a small chug out of the bottle. “Nah man, I aint telling y'all nothing.” He said with a laugh. 

“That bad huh?” Derrick asked.

“You don’t even want to know, but anyway my next question is for Allen.”

“Oh, I’m not playing. I'm the designated driver.” He said. Barry really didn’t want to play, he didn’t want these random people learning things about his personal life and making fun of him even more than they actually do.

“Then just tell the truth, cmon I want hit you with anything too hard, I promise.” 

“Fine ok, I’ll play.” He did trust Scott though. When he and Iris were dating he was always very nice to him and talked to him when he was over the house. Scott also told all the guys on the football team to stop bullying Barry and his friends too. Even though he did some really shitty stuff to her while they were together, he was a good friend to her now.

“Niiice. So, what was your first kiss like?” Scott asked. 

“Really. Scott. That's your question?" Eddie said rolling his eyes.

Iris was actually intrigued to find out the answer. They never really talked about their relationships so Iris never knew about his first kiss. She knew he had one of course because he dated Becky Cooper for a while, but he never officially told her anything.

“It was freshman year. I took this girl to the beach to see the sunset, but then it started to rain so we took shelter in this little cave off to the side and we just started to make out in there.” Barry said with a grin on his face, feeling quite fond of the memory. 

“Quite the romantic Allen. I’m impressed.”Scott said. “Ok who do you pick.”

“Umm, I’ll go with Eddie.” Barry only picked him to try and make him look bad in front of Iris. He knew Eddie had a bad reputation around the school so he wanted Eddie to spill some of his secrets. “In total, how many girls have you slept with?” 

Eddie laughed and started to count on his fingers while whispering the names of all of them. When he got to his second hand he finally said “Nine girls.” He had with such a smug look on his face and looked at Iris to make sure she was impressed. Barry knew that she wasn’t though. Iris hates people like Eddie. Who go around sleeping with the first girl that gives them the time of the day.

“Okay my question is for Miss. Iris West. This is a two part one so if you don’t answer you have to take two chugs of vodka. Have you ever done drugs and if you haven’t, which ones would you like to try?” 

As soon as the word “drugs” was said, Iris immediately froze. Drugs were a concept she didn’t want talk about, especially here and especially with all these people. Everyone was staring at her and the fear quickly turned to anger. “Fuck you Eddie.” She said as she took the bottle and took not one, not two, but four chugs of vodka, finishing the whole bottle. That definitely got her drunk and it definitely will make her forget about the pain she is feeling right now. Iris dropped the bottle of vodka on to the floor and stormed out. 

“God you’re such an idiot.” Barry said as he gave Eddie the biggest death glare and raced after Iris to make sure she was ok. 

“Dude.” Scott said exasperated. “Do you have to be such a prick all the damn time?” 

“What? What did I say?” Eddie yelled, confused as ever. 

“Her mother fucking died from an overdose you dumb ass.” Kristina said, angered by how insensitive Eddie was. 

“How was I supposed to know?” 

“It was literally all over the news when it happened, her father even gave a speech to the whole community about how doing drugs were wrong.” Scott said.

“God, she must hate me now!” Eddie said, slamming his fist into the pillow beside him.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” Said Scott. 

Outside, Barry chased after Iris down the long street in the cold air. “Iris slow down, please.” He yelled. After a while his long legs finally caught up with hers and he pushed her shoulder towards him so she could face him. He could see the tears streaming down her face and the reds in her eyes and he wished he had punched Eddie or did something to make him pay for what he did. 

“Hey, I’m here.” He said, wiping away the tears from her face. “I’m here.”

Iris immediately gave him a bone crushing hug and sobbed into his chest. “I miss her Barry. I miss her so much.” 

“Ssssshhh I know.” He said, rubbing her back with his hands and kissing the top of her head. “I know.” 

Barry and Iris have always understood each other. They had both lost a parent and they know just the right ways to console each other when they need it. Without the other, they wouldn’t be able to get through anything. 

“Let’s go home ok. You need some rest and you had a lot to drink.”

“Ok, thank you Barry.” She said letting go of him and walking towards his car. 

She slept the whole ride home and he snuck her into the house so Joe couldn’t see how drunk she was.He helped her get her pajamas, got her a glass of water, and wrapped up her hair up so she could go to sleep. He tucked her into her bed and made sure to get her some comfy blankets to keep her warm during the cold. He was about to leave when she called out for him. 

“Barry?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay here tonight?” 

“Are you su—“ 

“Please. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” He looked into her eyes and could see the amount of fear and longing in them. If he left she would feel abandoned and scared to face the complete darkness

“Anything for you.” He said with a smile. He took a blanket and a pillow from his room and made a place for himself on the floor right next to her. “Goodnight Iris.” 

“Goodnight Barry.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Joe went into work early and he would be gone until dinner so he wouldn’t be able to see Iris super hung-over. She woke up around 10:00 with a blistering headache and regretted everything that she did last night. She looked over at her night table to find a little note that read;

Dear Iris,

Had to run out for a bit to work on my science project with Cisco, but I left some things to help with your hangover. Feel better!

~Barry

Iris smiled to herself and saw a tray with Advil, coffee, Gatorade, eggs, bacon, and sausages. Barry always knew how to take care of her and was always so thoughtful even if he never needed to be. She was so lucky to have him and didn’t know what she ever did to deserve someone like him.

Once she finished her meal she felt a little better and grabbed her phone. She had unread messages and she checked every single one of them

 

Linda: Hey are u alright, I’m worried. Text me back when you get this

Linda: Love you

Kristina: hey babe just wanted to check in to see if you were ok. Eddie is such an idiot, don’t pay attention to him

Scott: hey, Eddie was an ass last night. I swear he can be so oblivious to everything. If you ever need a friend to talk to I’m here.

Eddie: Iris I’m so sorry, I didn’t know about your mom

Eddie: please forgive me, I’ll do anything

Eddie: give me another chance

Eddie: I need to see you to make sure you’re alright

 

Iris replied to Linda, Kristina, and Scott and told them she was fine and resting for the day and that they shouldn’t worry about her. She couldn’t bring herself to answer Eddie though, she was too angry. Eddie was a dick and she didn’t want his lame ass apology and sympathy. She trudged downstairs into the living room and decided to binge watch Scandal the whole day to get her mind off of things while Barry was away.

Three episodes of Scandal later, Barry finally came rushing through the door. Since he rode his bike he was soaking wet from the unexpected storm. Iris noticed how his shirt hugs his abs and was surprised that he even had abs. She never seen him go to the gym or anything so she wasn’t expecting him to have any. Was she checking him out? Was it wrong, I mean Barry was her best friend in the world, she shouldn’t find him attractive right?

Barry, not noticing that Iris was in the room checking her out, decided to strip all of his clothing except his underwear so he wouldn’t drag  all the wet clothes around. Iris was so captivated by Barry’s clean cut abs and toned body that she didn’t even notice that she was staring heavily at him. When he was about to take off his underwear, Iris broke from her trance.

“Barry! OMG what are you doing?” she yelled.

Frightened by her outburst, Barry hit his head on the door and turned red with embarrassment.

“Ow!” he said clutching his forehead. “I thought you were upstairs resting, I was just going to leave my wet clothes here to dry.”Barry was kicking himself in his head. He was literally about to expose everything to the love of his life. She probably thinks he’s a fool now.

Trying to take the edge off Iris laughed. “Just go upstairs, dry off, get some fresh clothes and I’ll take care of the bump on your forehead ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” He said still covering his forehead with his hands. “I think it’s bleeding.”

“Well maybe if you hurry up, I’ll try to heal it faster.”

“Ok.” He bolted towards the stairs and left the wet clothes on the floor.

“Wimp.” Iris called back and chuckled. While she waited she grabbed Barry’s wet clothes and placed them in the dryer. When she was done with that she got the first aid kit ready to go for him.

 

Apparently, he was bleeding. She didn’t know how because he didn’t even hit his head that hard. She applied and ice pack and a band aid and he was fine. When she was done she gave him a little flick on his wound for good measure.

“Ow! What was that for?” he said in annoyance.

“Just felt like it.” Without thinking, she bent down and gave him a little kiss on his forehead. She could feel him ease down by the kiss, but she was so embarrassed.

“Thank you darling. Did the things that I left for you help.”

“Yeah they did. Thank you for that, really. And thank you for staying with me last night, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I’ll do anything for you, you know that.” He said putting his arm around her shoulder and dragging the both of them to the couch.

“Yeah I know. That’s why I know you’ll watch Scandal with me.” She said with a sly smirk.

“I suppose.” He said playfully with a sigh.

Barry did like Scandal and he wanted to watch it, but sleep took over him half way through the episode. The two of them got home really late last night and he got zero sleep on the floor. Then he had to work all morning on a project with Cisco so he is _exhausted_. He placed his head on Iris’s lap and instantly fell asleep. Falling asleep with their bodies together had always given him the best sleep of his life. Iris didn’t mind either. She loved seeing Barry so serene and calm while he was asleep. She also loved the way he stirred and made little noises too.

Later, the doorbell to the house rang. She didn’t want to wake Barry so she tried her best to replace her lap with a comfy pillow. She quietly made her way to the door and opened it to find the one person she really didn’t want to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't post another chapter yesterday, I had my prom last night and I had no time at all. Also, someone asked how old Barry and Iris was and i wanted them to be Juniors so probably around 16 or 17. They are both virgins as well. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter even though it takes a slight turn (oops)

“Eddie what are you doing here?”  she whispered.

“I came to give these too you.” He said with a cheesy smile. He stretched out his hands to give her a large bouquet of purple irises. Iris tried everything in her to not roll her eyes. Why do people assume her favorite flowers are irises because she shares the same name as them. Instead of calling him out on it, she took the flowers and gave a small forced smile.

“If that’s all...” she said while closing the front door.

“No!” he practically yelled. Iris immediately walked out of the house and closed the door behind her so Eddie’s yelling wouldn’t disturb Barry while he slept. “Sorry I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just that, I wanted to apologize. I honest to God did not know about your mother and I shouldn’t have mentioned drugs in the first place. It was very irresponsible of me and I wanted to take responsibility for my actions. I really like you Iris, like _really_ like you and I don’t want to screw this up based on some idiotic comment that I made while I was drunk. So will you please forgive me.” He said shyly.

Before she could answer she heard a sleepy voice say “Iris? Who is at the door” coming from inside the house.

Iris peeked her head in the door and said, “It’s just some girl scouts Barry, go back to sleep ok.” She heard a weak “ok” and focused her attention on Eddie was now very shocked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you in Barry a thing?”

“What? No. Barry lives with me, his parents died when we were young so my dad and I look after him.”

“Oh so he is like your brother.” He said relieved.

“No, it’s not like that. We are just friends.”

“Oh.”

“For someone who claims they like me, you sure know nothing about me.” She said with a chuckle.

“Well maybe I could get a chance to know you.  Maybe tomorrow night at Jitters?”

“Wow. You’re smooth Eddie Thawne, real smooth.” She said laughing.

“So is that a yes?” he said eagerly.

“It’s a yes. Pick me up here at 7:00 sharp.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Eddie kissed the top of Iris’s hand and walked toward his car. When Iris got inside, Barry was awake.

“The girl scouts  gave you flowers? I thought they gave out cookies?”he asked.

“It was Eddie actually.”

“Why did you lie then? What did he even say?” he said angrily, not liking the fact that Eddie was coming over after what he did last night.

“Because if I told you you would have started to punch him or something.” She said “and he…he asked me out on a date.” She said smiling to herself

“Obviously I would punch him, he deserves it, but I wish I saw the look on his face when you said no.”

“I said yes actually.” She said shyly.

Barry looked at her with shock and judgment for a couple of seconds, did she really say yes? “Unbelievable.” Barry said annoyed, rubbing his temple and standing up off the couch.

“What? I can’t go on a date.” Iris said right back, becoming ticked off with Barry’s attitude.

“Of course you can go on dates with whoever you want, just not _him_.”

“What’s so wrong with _him_.” She yelled.

“Are you forgetting that he literally made you cry yourself to sleep not even 12 hours ago or that he literally said that he literally sleeps with anyone that has a pulse.”

“He didn’t mean to! He didn’t even know about my mom and yeah he has slept with a lot of girls, but that doesn’t me that I have to be one of them. It’s just a date.”

“Yeah, like Scott ‘didn’t mean to’ cheat on you with multiple girls.”

“Where is this even coming from?” Iris yelled. She was beyond angry with Barry right now and she didn’t even know why he was so mad about a meaningless date with Eddie.

“God Iris. You literally don’t even see it.” He yelled exasperated. “You do this all the time. A guy treats you like shit and then you welcome them back in with open arms. I had to practically beg you to breakup with Scott, you acted like what he did wasn’t even his fault. Yeah he is a nice guy sometimes and is nice to you now, but he didn’t respect you when you two were together and you wanted to stay with him? Now Eddie hurts you and you immediately go into wanting to date him? Is it that they’re hot? Is it because you like having people walk all over you? Is it because you’re that desperate to have a boyfriend no matter who it’s with?” He could see the tears streaming from her face and he knew that he hurt her, but he was too angry to wipe away her tears. “Why can’t you just find someone who really loves you and cares for you the way that someone should be loved. You are amazing and smart and beautiful and you deserve someone who worships you.”

“You know Barry, Scott and Eddie hurt me in the beginning, but they never hurt me the way you are hurting me right now.” She said, trying so hard to keep more tears from falling.

“I’m just trying to help you from getting hurt. Eddie is not a good guy Iris and if you can’t see that then I’m sorry, but don’t come running to me like you always do to come save the day when he hurts you again.” He said exasperated. Without looking at her, Barry walked up to his room and locked himself in it.

How could she not understand? She let’s guys walk over her all the time and always brings them back into her life like nothing ever happened. She deserves someone great, someone who treats her like the princess that she is, whether it be him or someone else. He knew that he lost her. He knew that things will never be the same again. He just left her in the living room crying and walked out. What kind of ass was he? He knows that he will never be able to have her now, the way that he truly wants to, but at least he told her what she needed to hear.

How could he? She has never seen him yell like that, especially to her. She wasn’t letting people walk all over her at all. Eddie made a stupid mistake and he sincerely apologized for it. And she broke up with Scott and has been over him since. He was wrong about her and he was wrong about Eddie. Eddie was a nice guy and he won’t hurt her. Barry was hurting her. He was supposed to be her best friend and now she wants nothing to do with him. She didn’t deserve to be yelled at and judged at like the way he just did.

The two spent the whole day locked away in their rooms not talking to each other. Neither of them came down for dinner and neither of them watched the Saturday night movie with Joe. Joe thought it would be best to let them talk it out in the morning and maybe let whatever they had go, but they didn’t. He tried to get the two of them to talk the next day, but no one budged, they didn’t even want to see each other. When Barry went upstairs, Iris went downstairs. When Iris was in the bathroom, Barry went to the unused one in the basement. They avoided each other at all costs.

Iris decided to get ready for her date early because she wanted to get her mind off of Barry. He was downstairs in the living room watching the game with her dad. She put on a black halter tank top, black and white plaid skirt, and some platform heels. She took her time with her makeup and hair and tried to make it look natural.

Eddie rang the doorbell at 6:59 and Iris was actually impressed that he was on time. She rushed down the stairs so she could open the door before Barry and her dad to save her from having them screw things up with her and Eddie. When she opened the door he was standing with the biggest grin on his face and another bouquet of flowers, roses this time.

“Another bouquet?” she said taking the flowers and placing them in the vase with the other one.

“You seem like a flower person. You know, with your name and everything.”

That caused Barry to snicker in the background. She prayed to God that Eddie didn’t hear it, but she heard it loud and clear. “Thank you, it’s sweet. Can we go now.” She said quickly.

“Why of course we can.”

She closed the door behind them and walked towards his car. Eddie was a real gentleman. He opened and closed the car door for her, paid for their meal, and even pushed her chair out for her to sit. He was the actual opposite of what Barry thought he was.

“Do you like your coffee?” he asked.

“Love it, thank you. I’m borderline addicted to coffee.” She giggled.

“Well sorry that I’m feeding to your addiction then.” He laughed back. “So I think it’s obvious that I don’t know much about you, so tell me about yourself. Your whole life story, beginning to now.”

“Well ummm my mom was a journalist and my dad is a cop.”

“No pressure.” They both laughed.

“Yeah it’s hard sometimes with him always trying to look after me and all, but I really know  it’s only because he loves me I guess. When I was seven, my mom died from an overdose. It’s still really hard to talk about, but I’m getting through it day by day you know. Then it was just my dad and me and it was pretty lonely and depressing all the time. I thought our family was broken forever, but then Barry came along. When we were ten his father killed his mother so he was basically an orphan, he had no other relatives that could or wanted to take care of him. My dad took him in after that and we have been best friends ever since, we are always there for each other through thick and thin.” She said distantly.

“Are you alright?” he asked, grabbing her hand from across the table.

“Yeah. It’s just that Barry and I had our first real major fight and we haven’t spoken since, so it’s just really hard.”

“I’m sorry Iris, do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not really, maybe another time. This date is about me telling you about my life remember.” She said laughing, trying to pull herself together. “So I want to be a journalist when I grow up, just like my mom. I write for the school newspaper and do a lot of writing too and I love it. I’m actually taking an internship at CCPN over the summer to learn all the ropes.” She continued.

“That’s so cool!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah it is actually. Aside from that I’m on the cheer leading team and I do a lot of boxing at the gym for fun. I also have a strong addiction to coffee, as you know, and brownies so the combination of the two is lethal. Oh and mint chocolate chip ice cream, that’s my favorite.”

“Wow, you’re an interesting girl Iris West.”

“I sure am Eddie Thawne.” She giggled. “Now, enough about me, tell me your whole life story.”

They spent the night at Jitters laughing about their favorite movies and shows and caught each other up on the latest gossip at school. When they were done eating, Eddie drove them up to this spot outside of Central City where you can see the whole entire city lights. They sat in his car for a long time and got super deep in their conversation. Iris never felt this way about anyone, not even Scott. Eddie was different, he truly cared about her and was so genuine and sweet with her, he wasn’t the bad boy that everyone thinks that he is. Eddie had her home ten minutes before curfew and walked her to the door.

“That was fun.” He said. “Maybe we can you know, do it again.”

Iris looked at him, but didn’t answer. She really liked him, he treated her right and she wanted to be with him and give him a chance. Eddie got nervous with her not saying anything so he started to blabber.

“I mean…if you want to…it’s totally up to yo---“

She cut him off guard by pressing her lips to his into a kiss. He was shocked at first, but then proceeded to kiss her back. It was sweet and nice and his lips were soft and tasted like coffee. After a while, she broke it off just in case her dad or Barry was watching.

“Goodnight Eddie.”

“Goodnight Iris. See you tomorrow.”

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it and smiled like an actual goober. Eddie filled her with a bunch of butterflies and rainbows and she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Then _he_ came in.

“I give it less than a week.” He said. Before she could retaliate, he was already sprinting towards his room upstairs.

Damn him. She’ll show him that Eddie won’t be the guy to hurt her, that she won’t let anyone hurt her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later, Eddie and Iris were still going strong. They spent every day together, went to all the dances together, and even said their ‘I love yous” to each other. They were really hitting it off and Eddie treated her like a queen. He surprises her with presents and kisses and spoils her with compliments every day. He knows that he is lucky to have her and she is lucky to have him too. They are basically the new power couple at school and people always tell them how “couple goals” they are. But in reality they are, they never argue or disagree, they just love.

But Barry and Iris on the other hand haven’t even spoken a word to each other. Joe tried to get them to talk again at family dinners and events, but the two teens are too stubborn and they won’t apologize for anything. After a month of trying his best, Joe gave up. He thought that they could just work things out on their own and in no time they would be back to friends again. Eddie isn’t even allowed to come over the house because of Barry. The tension is way too high for him to come over and it’s just best for their relationship for Iris to go over Eddie’s. Eddie even pleads with Iris to start talking to Barry again, but she wants Barry to apologize first. At this point, Barry and Iris don’t even know what’s happening in each other’s lives right now.

Iris was at school getting some stuff out of her locker when she was startled by smooth lips kissing her neck and his arms being tied around her waist.

“Mmm hey babe. I missed you.”

“I saw you yesterday.” She chuckled.

“True, but I want to spend every minute with you.” He kissed her neck and made his way up to her lips. Iris turned around and put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She liked kissing him in the hallways for everyone to see, it sent a rush through her like she was doing something bad. She wanted everyone to know they were together.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, kissing her softly again.

Iris grabbed the rest of the books that she needed for the day and put them in her bag. In the corner of her eye she saw Barry and immediately became uneasy. He was talking to Cisco and Caitlyn and he was laughing hysterically. His laugh was always able to make her laugh and she misses seeing him like this. She usually just sees him sulking around the house if she even sees him at all. She hasn’t seen him like this in what seems like ages. Eddie noticed her staring in sadness and kissed her forehead.

“Talk to him.” He said. “It’s been months since you two said more than a word to each other. Plus I think I have proved that I haven’t and don’t plan on hurting you in any way. The both of you just need to let it go, it was a stupid fight to begin with.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t see the way he yelled at me. He thought that I was desperate and weak to let people walk all over me.”

“He was just trying to look out for you. He was just trying to be a _friend_.”

“I’ll think about it ok.”

“Ok.” He said while kissing her cheek, “See you in English.

 

 

Barry stared at the two of them kissing in the middle of the hallway and felt a twinge of jealousy.                                                                                                                                                                           

“Can’t  they just get a room or something. I mean, we are in public for crying out loud.”

“Hey, hey if you were in Eddie’s place you would be doing the same thing.” Cisco said with a smirk, which caused Barry’s jaw to twitch.

“Have you talked to her yet?” Caitlin piped in.

“No.”

“It’s been three months dude. Apologize. You have been milking it for too long.”

“I’m not apologizing, she needs to know that she shouldn’t be with all these sleazy bag guys.”

“You mean guys that aren’t you.” Cisco said.

“Shut up.” Barry said.

“You know I’m right. And if it makes you feel better, I heard he has the smallest dick on the football team. Tinier than my pinkie.” Cisco said, putting up his pinkie finger for visual reference.

This caused the whole entire group to burst into laughter. It eased the tension for a little bit and put Barry at ease. It was nice to laugh when he and iris were fighting. Sometimes he wished he never opened his big fat mouth. It kills him inside that he can’t come to Iris anymore and that he can’t even talk to her in general. He was such an idiot sometimes. He wanted to apologize, but in reality he was too afraid. He wasn’t sure if Iris would forgive him, he was super harsh on her and he deserves what he got. Plus she is going to be super mad about the secret he’s been hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't know if I actually like this chapter, but oh well I'm posting it anyways : ). I also made it a bit longer because the last chapter was really short. Hope you guys enjoy.

“Oh My God.” Barry said. “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! JOE GET IN HERE OH MY GOD!” Barry yelled.

Barry and Iris rushed downstairs with concerned faces. They thought Barry was hurt or something so they were very surprised to see him jumping around like a maniac.

“Barry what’s wrong.”  Joe asked.

“I GOT IN.” Barry screamed.

“You got in?” Joe said with a smile.

“I GOT IN!” Barry yelled again. Joe rushed to give Barry a super long hug and patted him on the back.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Iris was still on the bottom of the stairs confused as to what was happening. Why is everyone screaming and happy? What did Barry get in to? And why was her dad so proud?

“Ummm, excuse me. Hate to break your little bonding moment over there,” Iris said, causing the two boys to separate, “but what in the heck is going on?”

Joe’s smile immediately turned into a frown and looked at Barry “You didn’t tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Iris said concerned.

“Well we weren’t in such good terms, so no.” he said looking down.

“Why is everyone acting like I’m not even in the room?” Iris yelled.

“I’m going to let you two settle this out, but I’m going to the store to get the ingredients to make you Grandma Esther’s noodles, your favorite.” Joe gave Barry another proud smile and a hug and left the house.

“Barry what is going on?” Iris asked again, growing impatient.

“Come, sit on the couch with me.” He motioned toward the couch in the living room and waited till they were both seated. He gave a big sigh, preparing himself for what was about to happen and continued, “Two months ago I applied for this internship to study forensic science and work on actual criminal cases. It’s really cut throat and they only take five applicants so I really didn’t think I would honestly get in. It's a huge opportunity for me and can get me ahead in college, so I might take it.” He looked down at his hands and was afraid for what was about to happen next.

“That’s great Barry, but why aren’t you happy?”

“It’s a six month program,” he said, still not looking at her “in Gotham.”

“What?” she said startled. “When do you leave?”

“In two months.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she yelled.

“Well we weren’t talking and I thought you would be happy to see me leave.” He said, still not looking up at her.

“Barry, why on earth would you think that?” she said, feeling bad that he felt this way.

“Because I hurt you Iris.” He said, finally looking at her. “I yelled at you and said awful things and this is the first conversation we have had in months! I thought that if I left it would be easier. We wouldn’t have to avoid being around each other and you wouldn’t have to see me every day.” A tear escaped his eyes and Iris was quick to wipe it away.

“Just because I was mad at you, doesn’t mean I want to see you leave. I need you here. I need you to be home.”

“I’m sorry Iris. I was the one who caused us to stop talking in the first place. I shouldn’t have said any of those things because they aren’t true.I’m sorry that I didn’t apologize sooner, I was just too much of a wimp to face you.  I let my jealousy get in the way and it cost us our friendship.” Barry didn’t even know that he let that slip before it was too late.

“Jealous of what?” Iris asked.

“N-Nothing, nothing really.” He lied, fidgeting on the couch.

Iris could read him like a book, she knew when he was lying. “Barry it’s me. No more secrets.”

Barry knew that she wouldn’t give it up and see through his lies so it was time to just man up and tell her. Everything was going to be screwed up from here so he braced himself from what was about to happen. He looked her straight in the eye and said “I love you Iris. Not the “love you as a best friend”, but “love you as something more”. I’ve loved you way before my mom died and it grows every single day. You’re beautiful and smart and confident and kind and all the things that make you you. I guess when I saw you with Eddie it just enraged me so much because I wanted to be the one you were attracted you. I wanted to be him so bad and I just got angry because I know you will never be able to see me like you see him. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know that me telling you how I feel screws everything up now. So I’m going to go take that internship in Gotham, I think it’s best for us. It’ll give me time to get over you and maybe our relationship will go back to the way it used to be.”

“Barry I---“

“Please,” he said, grabbing both her hands “please don’t say anything. I know you don’t like me and it will only hurt me more if I hear you say it.” Without another word, Barry got up and went to his room, leaving Iris dumbfounded.

\--------------------------

Iris felt like her whole world was being turned upside down. Her best friend is moving away and he is madly in love with her too. It was too much to process. How did she not see it all this time, what signs did she miss. There was always a little side of her that liked Barry in that way, but she was with Eddie now. She didn’t know what to even think. After spending an hour contemplating her relationship with Barry she grabbed her phone and went to text Kristina and Linda to ask for advice.

 

Iris: Barry just told me that he loves me more than a friend and I don’t know what to think or do

Linda: OMG he finally told you!!

Iris: what?

Kristina: you are so oblivious it’s insane. That boi has been in love with you for years, legit everyone knew except you

Iris: why did no one tell me this??!!

Linda: he had to tell you on his own. He picked awful timing though since you and Eddie are together

Kristina: what are you going to do

Iris: I don’t know!!

Linda: well do you love Barry as something more

Iris: I mean Barry has always been there for me and seen all sides of me and still stuck around. Now that he told me he loves me, I can’t stop thinking about us. Maybe we are meant to be with each other. Everything with him is different than what I have ever had with anyone else, we are connected in this weird way that I can’t explain.

Kristina: the girl is in love

Linda: you guys have always been perfect for each other. You act like a couple even though you’re not and you guys balance each other out perfectly.

Kristina: And Barry loves you more than anything in this world. Also what about Eddie

Iris: I don’t know. I love Eddie, but it’s not what Barry and I have.

Linda: Iris, if you really love Barry the way that you say you do then you have to break up with Eddie. You can’t lead him on like that. But you have to be absolutely sure that you love Barry.

Iris: thanks guys

Kristina: np

Eddie was amazing to her, but there was always something missing. Their first kiss was sweet and nice, but it wasn’t epic and electrifying. The two of them don’t have any chemistry, they are just together because of physical attraction, not because of their personalities. Iris knows Barry like the back of her hand and she loves every nook and cranny about him. He is also hot, in a nerdy goofy way. Barry was her perfect match. Barry was her home.

“Kids, dinner is ready.” Joe yelled so everyone could her. “Come and get it while it’s hot.”

Barry flashed into the dining room so fast he almost knocked Iris down. Grandma Esther’s Noodles were always their favorite meal growing up. Joe only made it on special occasions so they didn’t get to eat it too much. They all sat around the table for the first time in forever and Iris felt such a sense of love that she was here with her two favorite guys.

“A toast to the man of honor.” Said Joe, raising up his glass. “May his smart brain take him to many places and get many scholarships.” They all laughed in unison and they felt like a family again.

Iris looked at Barry and she couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked when he laughed. How his eyes sparkled even though he was squinting them and how his smile takes up his whole face. His smile made her smile even more and she felt so happy just being with him.

  

“Nice toast Dad, but I for one am hungry.” Iris said, taking a spoonful of noodles until Barry slapped her hand away. “Hey!”

“You heard Joe, _I’m_ the man of honor, not you. Meaning I get first dibs on the noodles.” He laughed

“Whatever, let me starve.” She said, feigning being hurt.

Barry scooped up a decent amount of noodles and placed it on Iris’s plate, causing a smile out of Iris. Why was he such a gentlemen? The gesture was so little, but Barry just proves again and again that he puts Iris before himself.

“Thanks Barr.” She said.

“Whatever Princess Iris.” He joked. Everyone busted out into laughter again and continue to laugh all the way throughout dinner. Joe was so happy to have Barry and Iris talking again and that they worked all of their issues out. After dinner, Joe cleaned up all the plates and Joe went to bed. Barry and Iris went back to their rooms to get ready for bed, but Iris couldn’t go to bed. Barry was still on her mind.

She kept thinking about his sparkly green eyes, chiseled jaw, clean cut abs, toned body, and perfect smile and the way he rubs his neck when he’s nervous and the way he says her name and the way he laughs when he’s with her. She can’t stop thinking about every single detail and quirk about him and it was driving her insane. She was finally able to fall asleep, but Barry still took his place in her dreams. Dreams of him kissing her and running his hands through her hair and making her feel more alive than she has ever felt in her life.

The next day at school, Iris came in late. She overslept because she got little sleep last night and missed half of first period. After class Eddie spotted her in the hallway and pulled her over to a secluded hallway that people never used. Once they were there, Eddie kissed her hard. Super hard. Usually Iris would deepen the kiss and would get super turned on, but today she didn’t. When he kissed her she only thought about Barry and she felt nothing during the kiss. It wasn’t sexy or sweet or electric. It felt like she was just….moving her mouth. He noticed that she wasn’t getting that much into the kiss and pulled away.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Do you not want to kiss me or something?” he said

“No, I do. I’m just…really sick that’s all” she lied.

“Oh do you want to go home. I can take you to the nurse or something.”

“No, I should be fine soon. Thanks though. I have to get to class, but I’ll see you later.”

“Bye babe.” He said, placing a kiss on her cheek and giving a huge smile before walking away.

What is happening to her? She doesn’t even feel anything for her boyfriend anymore. Her _boyfriend_. Iris couldn’t pay attention in any of her classes because Barry consumed her whole entire day. She kept picturing the way he said _“I love you.”_ , how it sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it.

After school, Iris tried to keep herself as busy as possible. She went to cheer practice, the gym to box, the library to study, and Jitters to get some food and coffee. By the time she was done with everything it was 10:00 at night. She didn’t think about Barry at all until her head rested on her pillow, then he immediately came flooding into her brain heavier than before. She stayed there for hours, wide awake, with her mind racing with Barry Allen. All of a sudden she got a rush of courage and got up out of her bed.

Iris tip toed her way to Barry’s room and slowly opened the door.”Barry, are you awake?”

“I am now, its 2:00 in the morning what is it?” he said groggily and oh was it so sexy. He turned on his bedside light and Iris went into his room and closed the door behind her.

“Can we talk.”

“Yeah what is it. Is everything ok?”

“Not really.” She said, moving to sit across from him in his bed.”

“What is it?” He looked at her with concern and stared at her trying to read her.

“It’s just that…” she pushed closer to him so their hands were touching and they were face to face. ”Well umm…” She stared into his eyes and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t even speak anymore, because Barry was taking the breath out of her. Before she knew it she placed her lips on his. It was tentative and soft, but it felt right. She pulled back for a moment to look at Barry and make sure this was what he wanted to. He looked back at her with such love and affection and he had the biggest grin on his face. Then Barry crashed his lips into Iris and this time it was hungry and electrifying. They kissed like they were each other’s source of air and they couldn’t stop. Like if they stopped they wouldn’t be able to breathe properly again. Barry cupped her face so he could get closer and nipped on her bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan out of her. They both wanted more and more and wanted to explore each other’s bodies. Iris wrapped her legs around Barry and straddled him and arched against his body. He grabbed her thigh and placed kisses on her jaw and ear and worked his way to her neck.

“I love you Barry.” She whispered.

Barry stopped instantly and looked at her to make sure the words that were coming from her mouth was real.

“What?” he said, his eyes welling with tears.

“I love you Barry.” She said while grabbing on to his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner, but I was just so oblivious to everything. You are the one that I want to be with and I love you more than anything.”

Barry had the cheesiest grin on his face and he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Iris West loves him back. The girl of his dreams loves him back. He never in a million years thought that she would actually feel the same about him. He was so out of her league and he didn’t know what he did to be this lucky.

“I love you Iris. God I love you so much.”

He kissed her again and this time it was even more hungry and sloppy than before. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life, but the worse popped into his head and he pulled away.

“Wait Iris, what about Eddie.” He said solemnly. Iris got off of his lap and sat down next to him.

“I’m going to break up with him, tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I love Eddie with all my heart, but it’s not even in the same level for what I feel for you. The love I have for you is so much greater and I can’t lead him on for much longer.”

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and wrapped her into a hug. They sat there still for a moment, peaceful in each other’s arms. Barry was the one to break the silence.

“I’m going to turn down the internship.”

“What? No, Barry you can’t.” She whispered loudly, careful to not be too loud and wake up her dad.

“I only applied because I thought I had nothing back here. We weren’t speaking so I thought I should get out of your hair for a while. Now I want to be as close to you as possible.”

“But like you said, this is an amazing opportunity. You’ll be able to learn so much and get ahead in your career.”

“Iris, there are plenty of other internships that I can take. Joe works at CCPD, I’m sure I can get one there and I can be home with you.”

“Are you sure.”

“I’m sure, I’m not letting go of you again.” He squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead again. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping calmly throughout the whole night.

           


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She thought about how lucky she was that she found him. That she found someone who loves her with all of his heart. Then she remembered about the _other_ person who loves her with all of his heart. Eddie. She instantly felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach and Barry felt her stiffen.

“Hey, what’s wrong.” He said, kissing the top of her head.

“Eddie.” She whispered.

He paused for a second, not really knowing what to say. “Did you regret ir?”

“What?” she asked, sitting up to look at him.

“Kissing me last night.”

“Of course no.” she said grabbing his face with both of her hands. “I love you, I know that for sure now. Last night felt like we were finally do something right. I definitely don’t regret kissing you, I just…” she paused, “I just regret kissing you while I’m still with Eddie. I should have broken up with him first and then be with you. I cheated on him.” She said somberly.

“Hey, we were both wrong. I knew that you were with Eddie and I still kissed you. It’s my fault too.” He said. She gave him a quick kiss and snuggled into him more so that they could be closer.

“I’m going to do it today.”

“Do you want me to come with you.”

“No. No, this is something that I have to do by myself. It needs to be just him and me.”

“Ok, but call me after.” She gave him another quick kiss and got out of bed. She quietly left Barry’s room, making sure that her dad was nowhere near. Once she got into her room, Iris got dressed and texted Eddie that she is ‘coming over his house to talk’.

Eddie lived in the rich side of Central City which was a good 20 minutes away from her house. She tried to come up with what she would say to him, but fell short every time. She was going to break him and she knows how it feels to be cheated on. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

When Iris got to the door she couldn’t lift her arm to ring the doorbell. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t face him. But she _has to_. She has to be honest with him and talk to him face to face. A couple of minutes later she finally got the courage to ring the bell.

Eddie opened the door with a wide grin on his face and gave her a big hug. It absolutely killed her inside that in a couple of minutes she would be the reason for his sweet smile to go away.

“Hey, I got your text. What’s up?” he said, escorting her inside.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About the episode of 13 Reasons Why episode that you watched without me?” he said with a laugh.

“I’m serious.” She said looking at him sadly.

“Oh, umm, ok.” He said sitting next to her on the couch.

“I really don’t know how to say this, but…” she paused for a second, looking down so she couldn’t see his face, “I think we need to breakup.”

“What?” he exclaimed. “Why? We are perfect for each other! Where is this coming from.” 

“It’s just…I—“

“Did I do something wrong? Iris, I love you.” He said, trying to keep tears from falling.

“No—no, it’s just that…I realized that I’m in love with someone else. I didn’t realize it until yesterday, but it just happened and I don’t think it would be fair to you to keep being with you when my heart is somewhere else. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for us to go down this way.” Iris said, tears falling down her eyes.

Eddie sat on the couch dumbfounded, he didn’t know what to do or say or think. The love of his life is breaking up with her. “Did you ever love me?”

“Of course I did, it’s just---.” She started.

“You just love the other person more.” He said looking down. They sat there in silence until Eddie talked again. “Did you…did you…do anything with this person.” He said knowing the answer, but needing her to say it.

“We…we kissed last night,” She said, which caused him to laugh in annoyance “but it was just that one time. I swear.”

“Do I know him?” he asked.

“No.” she lied “he is a friend from Gotham.”

“Iris. I loved you, how could you do this to me.” He said looking at her angrily, sadness pressed aside.

“I’m sorry Eddie, I really am.” She said trying to convince him of it.

“Please, Iris. Just save it.”

“Eddie—“ she said, more tears escaping her.

“Just go.” He said getting up and opening the door for her.

“Eddie please…” she pleaded. Before she knew it she was outside of his house with the door slammed in her face. She got inside of her car and cried all the way home.

 

It has been two hours since Iris left and Barry was starting to get nervous. Was she ok? Did she get back together with him? Where is she? She said she would call him once she was done, did she forget?

Barry picked up his phone and frantically dialed her number. He called her about five times and they all went straight to voicemail. Now he was getting super worried, she could be anywhere. He paced around the house not being able to sit down or eat or do anything really. He tried to think about logical situations in his head like her phone died or she ran into Linda somewhere.

Iris quietly came into the house a whole three hours after she left. When she came in she saw Barry and immediately lost it. In a matter of moments Barry was at her side , letting her hug him as hard as she needed. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest and he made soothing noises while massaging her scalp to comfort her.

“I hurt him Barry.”

“I know.”

“How could I do that to him. The worst part is that I know what it feels like to be cheated on and I did it to him.” She hiccupped.

“Hey you didn’t mean to cheat. It just happened. We can’t control the feelings that we have for one another.” He said calmly.

“I know, but—“

“No buts. Iris, you can’t keep putting yourself down like this. One day Eddie will forgive you, just like you forgave Scott. He just needs time ok.” He said wiping the tears away from her face with his thumb.

“Thanks Barry, I love you.” She said, squeezing him just a little bit tighter.

“I love you too.”

 

Joe was out the whole day so they spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch and eating brownies. They decided that they wanted to keep their relationship secret for everyone’s sake. If Joe found out that they were dating, he would look after them like a hawk at all times and they wouldn’t be able to have a proper relationship. If Eddie found out that they were dating he would actually murder Barry and Barry is a strong guy, but Eddie was twice his size. It was just safer to keep things a secret. Plus they didn’t have to worry about anyone meddling in on their relationship and they could just be in their little world.

As the couple was watching yet another episode of Scandal, Iris got a text from Linda.

Linda: IRIS!!

Linda: CHECK EDDIE’S INSTAGRAM POST

Linda: NOW

Confused, Iris did what she said and typed in Eddie’s name in the search bar and clicked on his most recent picture. It was a photo of the two of them that they took at the zoo, but her face was scratched out. The caption read:

eddie_thawne: So just wanted to let everyone know that Iris broke up with me cause she cheated on me with some lame ass dude from Gotham. Probably isn’t even half the man that I am tbh. I didn’t even really like her anyway. I was just trying doing all that lovey dovey crap so that I could get her in bed (chicks love that stuff). Anyway, I’m available now so if any of you hot girls want some of this you can text me anytime ;)

 

“The bastard.” Iris said exasperated.

“What?” Barry said concerned. Iris passed her phone to Barry so she could read what she just saw. When he was done reading, anger boiled inside of him.

“Really? Why did he have to post this on social media? Why did he have to bring it to a whole new level?” Barry said bitterly.

“He is just hurting and this is the only way he can cope.” She said.

“Do you think any of this is actually true?”

“I honestly think he is lying. I mean when I broke up with him he was crying and when we were together it was always genuine, there was nothing fake about it.”

“Do you want me to do something about this?” Barry said, ready to do anything for her.

“No, thank you though. I understand why he did this and I don’t blame him it all, I hurt him.”

“You really care about him don’t you.” He said calming down.

“Of course I do. I mean we were together for months. I knew the real Eddie and I loved him. I hate to see him hurt and I just really hope he might forgive me one day.”

“You know, I never really apologized for what I said to you.”

“Barry—“ she started.

“I know you’re going to say that I don’t have to apologize, but I do. I screamed at you and made you feel like crap and I was so wrong for doing that. I don’t know what came over me. You just have this super big heart and you forgave Eddie and Scott because you see the absolute good in people and you think that they can change. That’s what I admire about you and I shouldn’t have judged you on it. But the worst thing that I did was walking away when you cried. I let my ego get in the way and I just walked away. Then I’m apologizing now. Now, when I should have done it as soon as I saw a tear shed from your eye. I was so wrong Iris, for everything, I’m so sorry.” He said, not letting his eyes leave hers.

“Barry.” She said, entwining their hands together. “It’s ok. I do forgive people very easily, but it can be a bad thing too. I give second chances to people, but sometimes they end up stabbing me in the back again. I was lucky that Scott didn’t hurt me and I guess we will just have to wait and see for Eddie. What you said was the truth, it was painful to hear it and admit it to myself, but it was the truth and I thank you for that.” She kissed him gently and Barry melted in it, pushing her closer to him.

“What did I do to deserve you.”

“You loved me.” She said, snuggling into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Barry and Iris went to school separately. As the world was concerned, they two were still fighting. It was just easier this way. It was just the two of them, no one getting involved and meddling in.

They had English together first period and it was really rough to get through. They sat right next to each other and they had to pretend that they hated each other, but in reality they just wanted to tackle one another.

Iris did get looks from everyone in school though. It was either a look of pity because Eddie put her on blast online and was just using her, or it was a look of judgment because she cheated on him with someone else. The looks and the comments didn’t bother Iris though, she had Barry now and that was all that mattered to her.

At the end of third period, Iris went to her locker to get some of her books. When she opened her locker there was a little folded piece of notebook paper inside. It read;

Hey gorgeous! I need to see you so bad.

Meet me in the chem lab room during lunch period.

Love youuu.

Iris felt her stomach fill with butterflies and she thought her insides were melting. The sense of urgency in the letter and the sneaking around was super sexy and bad to Iris. She didn’t think that she could manage to get through another period because she will be thinking about him the whole time.

She turned away from her locker and walked with her head down so no one could see the stupid grin on her face, but by doing that it caused her to bump into someone and dropping all of her books.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mea—“ she said, picking up her books and looking at the person she ran into. “Oh. Eddie. Hey.” She said awkwardly.

Eddie looked at her bitterly and tried to walk away, but Iris took a hold of his arm.

“Eddie, please. Can we just talk for a second.” She pleaded.

“Iris, let go of me. I mean it.” He said sternly. She knew she couldn’t say anything to make him budge so she did what he said and left. He stood there in the middle of the hallway and watched her walk away from him again. He looked down on the ground and found a little piece of paper that must have fallen from Iris’s books. He opened and read the note and immediately felt a twinge of jealousy and anger rise in him. He decided right there that he was going to find out who was the guy that was supposedly better than him and took Iris away from him.

 

As soon as the bell rang for lunch period, Iris raced to the chem. Lab to meet Barry. She was so excited to kiss him and touch him and have him to do the same to her. The sexual tension between them has been rising since this morning when they ate breakfast with Joe. They haven’t even kissed since last night.

Barry snuck into the chem. Lab, making sure that no one was watching him and was excited to see his beautiful girl sitting on top of one of the lab tables. He leaped across the room and crashed his lips against hers. They frantically kissed, taking all of each other in and Iris grabbed and pulled on his hair while he wrapped her legs around him and pushed her closer to him. Iris was the first one to break away.

“Hey.” She said, trying to catch her breath.

“Hey.” He said, giving another kiss. “I missed you.”

“I saw you this morning at home, homeroom, first period, and second period.” She chuckled.

“Yes, but once we leave the house I can’t talk to you at all and we can only kiss when we are alone. I know it has to be with you, but I just want to kiss you and hold you every minute of every day.” he pouted.

“Well I’m here now, so let’s not waste any time.” She smiled and sucked on his bottom lip. She gave his tongue entrance to her mouth and they both fought for dominance until;

“I should have known it was Barry.” Eddie said, charging at Barry.

“Eddie!” she said. Before she knew it Eddie grabbed Barry and dragged him to the floor so he could punch Barry across the face. “Eddie please stop!” she pleaded, but he continued to give Barry two more punches across the face. Before Eddie could hit again, Barry grabbed his fist and rolled over so that he was on top of him. Barry gave in a few punches until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Barry. Please stop, I’m begging you.”

He looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes and with one look she convinced him to get off of him. Eddie got up and was about to charge for Barry again, but Iris got in the middle and spread her arms out to keep the two guys away from each other. She could see that Eddie had a black eye and Barry had one too with a bloody nose. “Eddie don’t be mad at Barry, be mad at me.”

“I’m mad at the both of you. For lying, for going behind my back, for _cheating_ on me.” He screamed.

“I’m sorry Eddie. I really am, you have to know that.” When he didn’t answer she asked him, “How did you even find us here?”

“I saw the note that Barry left for you and I decided to come and see who the person who stole you away from me.” Eddie said angrily.

“Barry didn’t steal me away from you. I _chose_ to be with him.”

“Why him? Why did you choose him over me?” he yelled.

“Barry and I have some sort of connection that I honestly can’t describe in words. It has always been Barry, I just was too blind to realize it. I loved you Eddie, I still do, but I’m _in_ love with him. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” He said pacing around the room. “I did everything for you, I respected you, listened to you, protected you, loved you, but all that wasn’t enough.”

“No.” she whispered. It was super harsh to say, but it was the truth. Eddie did do everything for her, but it was little compared to what Barry does.

“Wow. Ok.” He said, shocked and hurt by her response.

“Eddie, you can’t tell anyone about me and Barry.” She said seriously.

“Why the hell not?” he snickered.

“Because if it gets out that we are dating then things will be different. People will try to ruin us and I really don’t want that, please.”

“Fine, but you have to do something for me.” He said smiling, anger being pushed to the side.

“What?”

“I get to tell everyone that we had sex and that I took your virginity. I have a reputation to uphold”

“You sick son of a—“ Barry interjected, ready to charge at him again.

“Deal.” Iris said pulling her arm in front of Barry to stop him.

“Really?”  Barry and Eddie said at the same time.

“I don’t care what people think about me and I know the truth so that’s all that matters. So tell everyone, just let us keep our relationship a secret until we are completely ready to share it.”

Eddie looked at her shocked. “You really care about him, don’t you.”

“Yes, I do.” She said firmly. Eddie left without a word and Iris felt like a wait was lifted off her shoulders. She immediately went over to the sink in the lab and got two paper towels with one of them damp with cold water. She rushed over to Barry and placed the wet one on his eye snd the other on his nose to stop the bleeding.

“Iris are you sure you’re ok with this?” Barry said nasally.

“Of course I am, I know you would do the same thing if you were in my position. You always make the sacrifices in our relationship; let me take some of the load too.”

He kissed her softly and tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear. “When do we plan on telling people we are together.”

“A month. We wait for the news about me and Eddie to die down and then we can scream it from the roof tops.” She laughed.

“Ok, but what about Joe.”

“Do you think he will force us to stop dating?”

“No, but I think he won’t let us hang out by ourselves and do the things that we normally did when we were friends.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but at least we will still be together I guess.”

“Yeah. We can tell them when we tell everyone else ok.”

“Ok.” She said kissing him again. “Oh and Linda and Kristina kindov know about us.”

“Really Iris?” he chuckled.

“Hey, you professed your love for me and I didn’t know what to do so I told them.”

“Whatever.” He laughed.

“Let’s just take you to the nurse ok.” She placed entwined her hands with his and guided him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so my tumbler is westallenfluff and it's basically just a place for fic requests if you guys want to send any in. I will try to write as many as possible once I'm done with this story. Also if you want to rant about The Flash there you can too lol.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Iris, is Barry with you?” her dad said over the phone.

“No, he is out, but I can tell him the message.”

“I have to call the Gotham Police Department to confirm that Barry wants to go and I need to know what his answer is. I know it’s yes, but I just want to make sure.”

“Umm, I’ll ask him when he gets home.”

“Ok, thanks sweetie. See you later, I love you.”

“Love you too dad.” She hung up the phone and sunk into the couch.

What was she going to do? Barry only wanted to stay because of her and she could not let him do that. But she will miss him so much while he is gone and she needs him here. She was a terrible friend for being so selfish, but she couldn’t help it. The last time she spent more than two days without Barry was before his parents died.

Barry got home an hour later and Iris has already thought long and hard about what she was about to say. “Hey Barry, can you sit with me. We need to talk.”

“Sure…ummm….are you breaking up with me?” he said hesitantly and scared.

“No. No. Oh God no. I have no intention of breaking up with you whatsoever." she clarified.

“Ok good.” He said with a smile and giving her a soft kiss. “What is it then.”

“I need you to take the internship.” She said grabbing his hand.

“Iris—“

“No Barry. I thought about it and I think that this is the best thing for you. I would never be able to forgive myself if you didn’t take this opportunity of a lifetime because of me. I couldn’t be able to do it. We can still be together, but it will just get a little bit harder. I want to be with you Barry, but I don’t want you to give up your dream for me.” She said

“Do you really want me to take it?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then I will. Not just because you told me to, but because I want to take it too, this is just the push I needed to take it.”

“I’m so proud of you Barry, you work super hard and you’ve been through so much. It’s nice to see you get something that you want.”

“Well there is another thing that I got that I wanted.” He said seductively, leaning in a little closer to her.

“Hmm what is that?” she said with a smirk.

“I think you know.” He said moving closer so that their lips were almost touching. After a while of him teasing her, Iris took the lead and leaned in to kiss him. He was about to put his tongue in when Iris started to giggle.

“Yes?” he said laughing.

“Sorry. I just remembered that this is so different. I mean we used to be best friends and now we are here making out on the couch. I mean it’s feels good, amazing really, but it’s just different.”

“I know what you mean. It’s still kindov hard to believe that we are actually together, I mean I have wanted to be with you for years and it’s finally happening.”

“I still can’t believe that you were in love with me for that long.”

“Since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew. It grew everyday ever since.”

“Oh my God.” She said trying to hold back her laughter. “Did you ever have any fantasies about me?”

“Iris I am _not_ having this conversation with you.” He said, his face turning bright red.

“No, you have to tell me now. C'mon I won’t judge.”

He gave her a questioning look. “Really Iris? I know you. You say that all the time, but you still end up laughing.”

“Ok ok I won’t judge. Well…I’ll try very hard not to laugh.”

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, the thing he always did when he was nervous. “I always had this fantasy of you coming home from your cheerleading practice wearing your very tiny uniform. Then, you drop your bag and your stuff goes everywhere. I go to try and help you, but I can’t stop looking at your butt. Then all of a sudden, I’m slamming your back against the wall and we kiss and your feet wrap around my waist.”

“Wow.” She said blushing. “That’s hot.”

“I know.”

Suddenly Iris had a thought. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” She got off of the couch and sprinted up the stairs.

Barry sat there patiently, wondering what she was up to and before he knew it Iris came downstairs in one of her Cheerleading uniforms and her duffle bag in her hand.

“Iris, what…” he said laughing.

“ssshhh.” She said as she walked out the door.

A few seconds later she came back in like it was normal. She had on a black, white, and maroon colored tank top that stopped above her belly button and a matching skirt that went down to her mid thigh. She looked absolutely gorgeous in them and Barry couldn’t help but stare.

When Iris closed the door behind her, she purposefully dropped all the shoes and clothing that were in her bag. “Ugh Barry, can you come and help me? I made such a mess!”

“Yeah…yeah…sure.” He could barely talk because she was taking his breath away. He slowly made his way over there, but stopped suddenly when Iris bended over to grab her stuff, giving him a clear view of her but.

Giving into his urges, Barry rushed over to Iris and slammed her against the wall, placing her arms above her head and pinning her there.

He kissed her like he has never kissed before. This time it was harder, bruising, wanting, _needing_. Both of their tongues fought for dominance and they couldn’t pull away. Barry bit her bottom lip eliciting a moan from her and it turned him on even more. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and so that the height difference wouldn’t be a problem.  Iris took the opportunity to show Barry’s neck some attention. She kissed and sucked on the spot right under his ear, causing him to go crazy inside.  Her lips were so soft and so caring and he wanted them back up against his own. He grabed the side of her face with one hand and kissed her again, now controlling the speed of it. He slowed down so it was more passionate and loving.

“God Barry, if I knew that my cheerleading uniform turned you on I would have put it on for you ages ago.” She said smiling, trying to catch her breath.”

“Now that you know, what turns you on?” he asked, giving another quick peck.

“That. You taking control and kissing me like there in no tomorrow.” She laughed.

“Really?”

“Barry, that was so hot.”

“Well good to know.” He said putting her down and kissing her again.

“Who knew you were such a good kisser.”

“Only for you.” He said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

A month went by and Barry and Iris finally told the rest of their friends that they were dating. They weren’t surprised of course. They knew that they were hopelessly in love with each other and knew that they would find each other eventually. Plus, they noticed when the both of them had hickeys on their neck or when they would sneak off during lunch and come back glowing. Oh, and the fact that people have spotted them making out in the parking lot behind Jitters. Barry and Iris were shocked that everyone knew that they were dating and felt very foolish for sneaking around and not telling them about everything.

Now that their friends knew, it was time for Joe. They were both nervous of how he would react, if he would get mad or disappointed or even force them to stop dating. They planned to tell him over dinner when he came home that night and Iris was stressing out.

“Ok so the chicken is in the oven, the vegetables are ready, the drinks are in the fridge,” she said pacing around the kitchen. “Wait, we don’t have ice. We need ice. Now everything is ruined.”

Barry walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, everything is perfect, you set up an amazing dinner and Joe will love it. You don’t have to worry.” He said, trying to calm her down.

“Are you sure?” she said

“I’m very sure.” He slid his hands up and down her arms, hoping it would soothe her.

“Thanks. It’s just that…I’m so nervous about what he might think of us.”

“Hey, Joe is very understanding, you know that. He will support us and our decision and even if he doesn’t I won’t let you go. I will fight for you and I will love you no matter what he says, good or bad.”

“I love you so much, I always will.” She said sincerely. Barry bent down and gave her a sweet kiss and she pulled him closer to her.

“Ok Joe will be here any minute. You finish getting the food ready and I’ll go across the street and get some ice ok.”

“Ugh, thanks babe.” She said with a quick kiss.

 

An hour later Joe came in and plopped on the couch.

“Hey dad, dinner is ready.” Iris said.

“Oh ok, be there in a minute.”

They all settled down at the table and ate the food that Iris made. When they were done everyone was so full.

“That was a great dinner baby, but I think I’m going to call it a night.” He started to get up, but Iris stopped him.

“Wait, dad! Umm, we wanted to talk to you about something.” She said as he sat back down into his seat. “Something important.”

Joe looked at Barry and back at Iris and saw how serious they were. “Ok is everything all right.”

“Kindov yeah…ummm” she said, not really knowing how to start off.

“Yes?” Joe said, trying to make her continue.”

“Well…you see…”

Barry saw that Iris was struggling so he decided to cut in and help her. “Iris and I are in love Joe and we are together.” He said calmly.

Joe sat there in silence with his face unreadable. “I love him dad, more than I have ever loved anyone else in my life. I know that going ehind your back was wrong, but we didn’t know what you were going to say and we just wanted it to be the two of us for awhile.” She rambled.

Joe stayed emotionless and caused the two teens to worry. “I want you to know that I will always love Iris and I will treat her the way that she is supposed to be treated. I have no intentions of hurting her at all and I need you to know that.” He rambled too.

“Dad we just want to be together. If that means that there will be new rules in the house, so be it. We will do anything, we just want to be with each other.” She said looking at Barry and grabbing his hand.

Joe still remained speechless and he had a stern look on his face.

“Dad, please say something.” Iris begged. Barry squeezed her hand tighter, letting her know that he will always be there for her no matter what he said.

Suddenly Joe started laughing uncontrollably, so hard that he had tears in his eyes. The couple looked at each other with great confusion and couldn’t help but laugh themselves because his laugh was so contagious.

“Dad, what’s—“

“You should have seen the look on both of your faces.” He laughed again. “You two looked like you were going to pee your pants.”

“I’m still very confused.” Barry stated.

“Yeah, same. So are you happy that we are together.”  Iris said.

“Are you kidding? It’s about damn time you two finally got together.” Joe said.

Barry and Iris smiled at each other and were relieved that they had Joe’s blessing.

“I knew you two were going to start dating since the moment Barry moved in here, I’m just surprised it took the both of you so long to finally admit your feelings for each other.”

“I’m honestly so relieved you feel this way.” Iris said happily.

“Well of course I am. I know that Barry is good to you and will always be good to you, he is a great guy and you are a great girl so I wouldn’t want you to date anyone else.”

“Thank you.”

“Now don’t go thanking me just yet, there will be new rules from now on.” He said sternly. “No going into each other’s room at any time, no heavy kissing while I’m here, if I come in and I find you two half naked, you’re both grounded.”

“Of course.” Iris said.

“Oh and no having sex in this house.”

“Oh my God, Dad!” Iris said, blushing with embarrassment.

“Hey, I have to say it.” He said. “Ok, I’m going to bed now. Goodnight kids.” He ruffled Barry’s hair and kissed the top of Iris’s head.

Once her dad was gone, Iris went over to where Barry was sitting and sat on his lap.

“See that wasn’t so bad, It was great even.” He said kissing her cheek.

 “I couldn’t have done without you.”She said with a grin on her face, but it immediately fell when she saw Barry’s somber face. Knowing exactly what he was thinking she turned his face to make him look at her.

“He, everything will be ok. We have another week together before you leave and it is going to be filled with kisses and fun and everything you want.”

“The next six months are going to be so hard.” He said, a tear escaping his eyes.

Iris rubbed them away wither her thumb and gently caressed his cheek. “I’m not going to lie, not seeing you every day will be hard, but we can make it work.”

“How?”

“Well, we call each other every day telling all about our day, maybe even write letters like in Dear John. Then I can come to visit you during April Break and the summer and the next six months will; be over with in no time.” 

“Thank you for being so supportive, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, I’m not going to stop you from living your dream. You have been wanting this for so long, I’m not going to take this away from you.”

He looked into her eyes the way that all girls wanted to be looked at and kissed her tenderly.

“I feel like nerdy ten year old you is freaking out right now because of the internship.”

“I was not a nerd.” Barry feigned hurt.             

“Barry.” She laughed “You went around school with your NASA backpack with your Star Trek lunch box and Star Labs sweatshirt like every day.” She giggled.

“One, it was very cool. Two it was Star Wars lunch box not Star Trek.”

“Same thing.”

“No Iris. No. Star Wars is…” Barry went on to explain the difference between the two franchises for about half an hour and Iris listened to every word. She knows the difference very well, thanks to years of living with him and sitting through all of his marathons, but she loves the look of passion that he has when he talks about them and she could sit through it for hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack. Wow it took me super long to write and publish this, but I hope that y'all like this chapter that you'll forgive me lol.

The day before Barry was supposed to leave, Iris knocked on Barry’s door as soon as she woke up around 10:00. She didn’t hear a response and after a while decided to open the door and peak inside.

“Barry? You there?” she called out in the room. Barry wasn’t in his room so she went downstairs to the living room to look for him there. “Barry?” she called out again, but on the couch she saw someone else.

“Hey baby, Barry ran out.” Her dad said.

“What? He left on his last day with us?” she asked confused. She wanted to spend the whole entire day in Barry’s arms and was saddened by the fact that he left.

“Don’t worry, he told me to give you this letter.” He said with a smile, handing her a envelope with Iris’s name written in perfect cursive on the front of it.

She carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter inside.

Hey beautiful. I want to make our last day together to be

 special so I planned a day for just the two of us. Go into your closet and

pick out your favorite sundress. Then, meet me at the duck pond in

CC Park at 2 for our first adventure.

Love you always,

Your Barry

She held the letter to her heart and smiled to herself. She always loved when Barry wrote her small letters like these, it was their little thing and she cherished all of them. Iris hopped her way over to her room and rummaged through her closet to find something perfect to wear. In the back of her closet she found a lavender skater dress and placed them with her new white vans. She set her hair up into a high ponytail and went on her away.

She arrived at the duck pond and found Barry staring at the water with his hands in his pockets. She snuck up behind him and gave him a hug from the back and nuzzled into him. He was wearing a light blue casual dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, jeans, and his favorite converse shoes. He smelled like fresh mint and aftershave and she melted into him.

“I got your letter.” She said.

He turned around to look at her and placed her arms around his neck. “I was hoping you would.” He said, craning his neck down to kiss her.

“So what is the plan for today.”

“That is for me to know and you to find out.” He said, poking her nose with his index finger.

She crinkled her nose from the touch, but smiled all the same. “Lead the way then.”

He took her hand and placed it in his own and guided her down the path around the pond.

“It’s so beautiful outside.” She said in awe, looking at the blue skies and enjoying the heat of the warm sun on her skin.

“Yeah, but—“ he started.

“Bartholomew Allen if you say that the weather is not as beautiful as me I will slap you.” She joked.

“I wasn’t going to the say that.” He laughed. “I was going to say, but it’s supposed to be the last sunny day for a while due to the rain storms.” He clarified.

“Mmmhhhmmm.” She said with a smile.”

“But…” he said, bending down to whisper in her ear, “the weather is not as beautiful as you.”

Iris slapped his chest and screamed “Barry!”

“I love it when you play rough.” He said playfully.

“Barry!” she screamed and hit him again, shocked, but amused by his comments.

“You know you love me.” He said, grabbing her hand again.

“I know.” She said kissing him on the cheek.

Before she knew it, Barry stopped in front of the park playground.

“The park?” she giggled.

“Well it’s not just ‘the park’, it’s the place where we first met.”

“Oh my God yeah. We met right over there.” She said pointing towards the swing sets that were off to the side. “There were no more swings left and I really wanted to go on, but my dad said we had to leave soon so I cried because I really wanted to use the swings before I left. Then you came off the swings and told me I could take yours, you even pushed me so I could go super high.” She said fondly, remembering the memory super clearly in her mind.

“But then I pushed you too hard and you ended up falling off of the swing. I was so worried that I hurt you, but then you started laughing like a maniac and we both ended up rolling on the floor till our stomachs hurt.” He said laughing.

“Then we ended up going to the same preschool, but I never again trusted you to push me on the swings.”

“Do you trust me now.” He smiled.

“What?” she said confused. “Of course I do.”

“Then let’s go.” He took her arms and pushed her to one of the empty swings. She sat on the seat and he stood there behind her and pushed her. They laughed and laughed as Iris went higher and higher. They felt like kids again in a carefree world and they never wanted to leave this moment.

“Ok, ok, ok, I’m done.” She said between laughs. He took the swing and held it back to stop Iris from going anywhere. Once her feet were placed on the ground, Iris straightened out her dress and said, “That was so fun.” She exclaimed.

“ Better than the last time we did this together I’m sure.”

“Well everyday with you is amazing.”

“Well who is the corny one now hmm.” He said inching closer to her.

“Shut up.” She said kissing him, but they were interrupted by little kids screaming “ewww”.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said against her lips.

“Yeah.” She giggled.

They walked throughout the park until they reached a small ice cream shop. They shared a large ice cream and took it on the way to their next destination. Barry drove them to one of their favorite restaurants in the middle of the city for a late lunch. The restaurant was this cool underground place for teens where the two of them went on many double dates with Eddie and Becky. They used to talk for hours there and Iris didn’t know it, but it was there that Becky realized that Barry had feelings for Iris and when Barry finally started to stop pushing Iris away and accepting his feelings for her.

Barry and Iris spent the whole day at that restaurant eating, laughing, playing pool and video games, and just having a good time together. They were enjoying every minute with each other and savoring the feelings so they had something to hold on to while they were miles and miles away from each other.

It was turning dark and Barry had one more destination to take Iris too. Before they got there, Barry placed a blindfold over her head so that she couldn’t see anything. He guided her up a flight of stairs and through a d couple of doors.

“Ok take off the blindfold.” He said when he was ready.

She opened her eyes to see a smiling Barry and a beautiful scenery behind him. They were on the roof of Jotters and there were fairy lights lit everywhere that matched the stars in the night sky. On the floor there were a bunch of blankets and pillows and beautiful flower pedals across the roof top. Next to all of that was a projection screen that had slides of pictures of the two of them.

Iris didn’t even know what to say, all of the words were taken out of her because she was so stunned by the beautiful sight that her boyfriend did for her.

“Barry, how---“

“I had Cisco and Caitlyn help me with everything while we were out.” He grinned.

“It’s…It’s beautiful Barry. This has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She said, tears filling up her eyes.

He walked over to her and cupped the side of her face. “I want our last day to be special, I wanted to treat you with something amazing to show you how much I love you because I might not get to show it a lot in the next couple of months.”

She kissed him gently and placed her forehead on his. “I love you so much Barry. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

He looked at her with so much love that she was about to burst into a million pieces. “I have one last thing.” Barry said, heading over to and sitting down on the blankets on the floor. She followed him there an sat down beside him, noticing for the first time a little basket.

He placed his hands in the basket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

“Barry!” she gasped. When he opened it there was a gold locket on it with a wedding ring. “Barry…is that what I think it is?” she whispered.

“It’s a replica of your mom’s wedding band, the one that you lost at the zoo.” He said with a chuckle. “You were so upset that day and I decided to get you a new one. Then inside the locket is a picture of us so that you can have me forever.”

“Barry, this is so sweet. Thank you, I really appreciate it.” She said, letting the tears roll down her face. He took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck so he could put it on her. She flipped over the locket and “West + Allen” was engraved on the back. Iris mentally noted how well their last names looked combined and how these two names were meant to be placed together.

She turned around to face him and kissed Barry tenderly. She took her time with this kiss, not wanting to go fast and not fully experience the moment. She wanted to explore him and take note of how everything feels. She grabbed him by his shoulders and slowly placed him on top of her so that they were laying on the blankets and pillows under them. She took his lips again into her own and gave a soft moan form the connection. They were kissing softly, but the electricity was still radiating through their lips, causing them to want more. Iris broke of the kiss for half a second so that she could lift up Barry’s shirt, but quickly found his lips again. She proceeded by taking off her own shirt and giving him full access to her breasts. She had on a maroon lace bra and was so glad that she put on a sexy bra for today. Barry went down and gently kissed and sucked on them, realizing that he was the luckiest guy in the whole entire universe (and multi universe) to have someone as insanely beautiful like Iris.

“Barry…” she called out. He loved the way his named roll off her tongue, love the way she said it, love that he was hers. He went up to kiss her lips again, wanting to feel the thing that just tenderly said his name. She pulled away from the kiss and sat both of them up to face each other. She slowly began to take of her bra before Barry stopped her.

“Wait—“ he said, scanning her face to get some sort of sign. “Are you sure you want to do this.”

She caressed the side of his face and said, “I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else. I love you Barry and I know you love me too. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“I love you too.” He said, letting her take off her bra this time. They laid under all the blankets and had sex that night. It was passionate and loving and caring, everything that they have ever wanted. Barry was so wonderful during the whole thing, asking her if she was ok or if she needed anything. They were each other’s first and they prayed that they would be each other’s only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo westallen finally did it and they followed Joe's rules, they didn't do it under his roof and they didn't do it under any roof if you want to be technical about it lol. I'm going to try my very hardest to have the next chapter up by tomorrow and then the final chapter the day after that. I have some ideas for my next fic, but feel free to put prompts in the comments if you want.


	11. Chapter 11

“Do you have the box filled with all of my stuff for school.” Barry asked nervously.

“Ok the chess boards need to be delivered to them by Thursday and make sure the yearbook club takes pictures of all the clubs, not just the academic ones. Oh and—“

“Babe.” She said holding onto his arms. “I know, you already told me all the things that need to be done and I will make sure that they all happened ok.” She said, rubbing his arms up and down.

“Sorry I’m just super stressed and I don’t want anything to go wrong while I’m gone.”

“Everything will be perfect back here, I’ll make sure of it ok. “

“Thank you Iris, for everything. I don’t know how I could do anything without you.” He said kissing her.

“You couldn’t.” she grinned.

“Alright kids, hate to break this up but we got to get going if we want to be in Gotham on time.”

“Yeah let’s go.” Barry stated. He and Joe grabbed Barry’s suitcases and loaded them into the car. The drive from Central City to Gotham was about three hours so they spent the time listening to their favorite songs. Iris jammed to some classic 90s hip hop until Barry stole the Aux chord and started playing his weird music.

Once they got to Gotham, they went to the house that Barry will be living in. There was a family that was holding the five students that got the internship and they had a huge house. Joe and Iris helped Barry unpack and got to meet some of the other families as well.

“Iris we are going to leave in about ten minutes, I’ll let you be alone with Barry to say goodbye.” He went over to Barry and gave him a big bear hug. “I’m so proud of you Barry. Be careful and make sure to call me personally at least once a week. Make sure to have fun ok.”

“I will. Thank you, I’m going to miss you Joe.”

“I know.” He said, patting him on the shoulder. “I’ll be in the car.” Joe left and the two of them stayed in the room in silence.

Iris couldn’t look at him and couldn’t say a word, she didn’t know what to say. The reality of him leaving hit her hard and she started to cry. Barry raced across the room to comfort her and placed her into a hug.

“Hey, I’m right here. Everything will be fine ok, we will get through this together. We are going to make this work alright.” He soothed.

“I know, but…but…I’m just going to miss you so much.” She sobbed into his chest.

“I’m going to miss you so much, more than you know, but we can face time and text everyday and it would be like I’m in Central City. If you ever miss me and I can’t get to you, hold onto this locket.”  He said, placing both of their hands around it. “This will remind you that I’m always there for you.”

“I love you Barry. I love you so much.” She said finally looking at him.

“I love you too Iris and I will always love you no matter how far away from each other we are.”

They kissed and it seemed like time had stopped around them, like they were the only two people on the earth in that moment and they could just be with each other for eternity if they wanted to.

Iris quickly left his new room before they could say anything else and before she would beg him to stay home. She got in the car without saying a word and didn’t speak the whole car ride home.

 

Barry and Iris talked to each other about every single day and face timed for hours. Being separated for months was hard, but somehow they managed to get through it. Iris even got to visit him for two months when she was out of school during the summer and they never left each other’s side. Barry got to do some cool forensic science stuff and got to work on some real life cases. It was such a good learning experience and Iris was so glad that she convinced him to do it.  Before they knew it the six months was coming to an end. Barry and Joe told Iris that he was coming home on Thursday, but he was actually coming home a week earlier.

Joe came into the house first to see if Iris was there and found her asleep on the couch next to all of her school. She must have fell asleep while studying. Joe signaled Barry to come in and Barry snuck his way onto the couch. He spooned her from behind and nuzzled into her neck.

“Barry is that you.” She said half asleep.

“Mhm, it’s me.” He said calmly.

The realization that Barry was actually at home and snuggled against her came rushing in as soon as he spoke and her eyes shot open and she jolter her body around to face him.

“Barry! Wh—what are you doing here, you’re supposed to come home next week.” She said with the biggest grin on her face.

“Well I lied.” He laughed.

“You’re finally home for good.” She said wrapping him into the tightest and biggest hug ever.

“I’m home for good. And I’m never leaving you again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I don’t know if I want to squeal and say aww or barf.” Joe said, taking the two teens out of their own little world.

“Cmon dad, you love that we’re together.” Iris stated.

“Of course I do. That Scott character was awful and don’t even get me started with Eddie.”

“I’m pretty sure you met Eddie like two times.” Iris laughed.

“Yes and in those two times he was just trying to impress me so much that every time he talked I lost my will to live.”

“Dad!” Iris yelled, amused because she knew it was true. Eddie really wanted to impress her dad and he basically just rambled and rambled about anything and everything.

“Why you liked Eddie, I will never know.” Barry laughed.

“Don’t start laughing too Barry, that girl Becky that you dated was an absolute nightmare.: Joe said, causing Iris to fall to the floor laughing.

“She was not that bad.” Barry defended.

“Yes...she…was.” Iris managed to say, but she was laughing so hard.

“Every time she was over the house she would be like ‘Barry do this, Barry do that, Barry stop doing that, Barry I need you, Barry kiss me, Barry, Barry, Barry’” Joe said mockingly in a high pitched nasally voice.

Barry was about to say something, but realized that Joe was right, Becky was a horrendous to date. She would get jealous over the littlest things and didn’t allow Barry to hang out with anyone. She basically had him on a very short leash. “Yeaaaaah, you’re right.”

“I know. Good thing that the two of you found each other because ya’ll would have been stuck with _the_ _worst_ people.” Joe said.

“I just wish that I realized my feelings for Barry sooner so I wouldn’t have to go through all the Eddie and Scott drama.” Iris said.

“Everything happens for a reason my dear, everything happens for a reason.” Joe headed up the stairs and left the couple alone downstairs.

“Remember when we got into that huge fight over nothing and didn’t talk to each other for months.” Iris exclaimed.

“Yeah I know, it was so stupid.  It fells like that happened ages ago, I forgot that it even happened.”

“I know, it’s so weird. How did I go so long without even speaking to you or seeing you.”

“I honestly don’t know. I’m just glad we don’t have to go through that ever again.” Barry said, placing her legs across his lap.

“Promise me something.” Iris said meaningfully.

“Anything.” Barry was prepared for Iris to say something meaningful and was ready to promise her the world, but she slapped him instead.

“Never lie to me again.” She giggled. “Even if you want to surprise me.”

“Noted.” He said clutching his arm, pretending that he was hurt by it.

“Good.” She said and kissed him again care free. She was as light as a kite. She had her Barry back and that was all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this fic right here, hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Barry and Iris were together through their senior year of high school and all throughout college. After college Barry and Iris moved into a small little apartment that they got with the money from Barry’s job at CCPD and Iris’s job at CCPN. Living together for most couples are very hard and they have to adjust, but Barry and Iris moved in smoothly. They have lived together their whole entire life so the didn’t have to adjust to anything because it was like second nature to them.

Shortly after they moved in together, Barry was struck by lightning. He was in a comma for half a year and he woke up with these insane super powers. Barry becoming a superhero caused Iris to worry about him constantly, but she was always there when he needed her. He was also there for her when she found out that before her mother died, she gave birth to Iris’s brother Wally. Her mom secretly gave the boy away for adoption and didn’t tell anybody. Joe didn’t even know till Wally showed up to their door on Christmas day looking for his real family. They welcomed him in pretty quickly, but it took them a while to trust him with Barry’s secret

Two years after college, Barry finally proposed to Iris. He brought them back to the rooftop where they had their first time and sang an original song for her. After he was finished, he dropped down on one knee and used his grandmother’s ring. The couple of course started crying during the whole thing and Iris ended up saying yes.

 

The day of the wedding was here and the two of them had no nerves whatsoever. They knew that marrying each other was meant to be and was supposed to happen. They were just super excited to be marrying the person that they love.

It was a winter wedding and it was held in a beautiful wedding hall. Iris had on a lace long sleeve ball gown and her hair flowing down with tiny flowers in it. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Barry, Wally, and Cisco stood at the end of the aisle, smiling for all the cameras and because they were so happy that this was finally happening. Kristina and Linda went down the aisle with crimson dresses and a bouquet of white flowers. When they reached the end, everyone stood up to face Joe and Iris.

When the doors opened, revealing Iris, Barry broke down into tears. Iris couldn’t keep her eyes off of him and tried really hard not to cry, she didn’t want to do it just yet. He gave her a kiss on her head and gave her away to Barry.

The minister started the service and asked if anyone objects to the wedding. Everyone turned around and faced Eddie to make sure that he wouldn’t say anything.

“Guys! It’[s been years. I’m over her I swear.” He said, lifting up his hands to surrender causing everyone to laugh and lighten the mood.

Eddie eventually did get over Iris in their senior year. He didn’t spread any nasty rumors about Iris because he couldn’t find himself to do it, Iris was a good person and she didn’t deserve what she was about to do. He even started dating Becky Cooper and they are planned to get married in May.

The minister continued the service and he said that it was time to exchange vows. Iris was first.

“Barry. I didn’t know it then, but the moment that you moved into our home is when we first fell in love.” As soon as she said it, the tears poured out of her like a waterfall. Barry wiped away the tears with his thumb and squeezed her hands. “ It took me so long to realize it, but I’m so glad I did. You treat me the way everyone wants to be treated. You treat me like a queen and you always will. You taught me what it means to fall in love and you taught me how to love. I love you with every part of my being and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with my best friend, even if we spend forever watching Dragon Ball Z, or having to listen to you ramble about Star Wars and Star Trek. I don’t think I will ever enjoy those types of things, but seeing the look on your face, that is what brings me enjoyment.”

“Iris West. You have been in my life for so long that I can’t picture a day without you. You are my everything. You are the air that I breathe, the hand that picks me up, the shoulder to cry on, but most importantly the woman that will always love me for the real me. Without you I would not be the person that I am. There is no Barry Allen without Iris West. Iris, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and to put all of my heart and soul into the love that we share.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in that audience. Everyone could see the love that was radiating like the sun between these two. The love that they shared was so much bigger than anything in this world because Barry and Iris were meant to find each other.

When Barry was told that he could “kiss the bride” he pulled Iris towards him and gave her the biggest and sloppiest kiss ever and she loved it. They danced back up the aisle like two little nerds and went straight to their reception party. They danced the night away and had so much fun celebrating their love with the people that are closest to them.

After the reception Barry flashed Iris and all of their luggage to the hotel in Barcelona.

“Man I love those powers of yours.” Iris joked. “Still don’t know how you got us across the ocean, but that’s a question for later.”

They settled into their hotel and plopped onto the bed. They turned on their sides to face each other and Barry pinched Iris’s nose.

“Did you have a good day Mrs. West-Allen?” Barry said with a smile.

“Say it again.” She said, closing her eyes to really hear it again.

“Mrs. West-Allen, my beautiful wife.”

“And again.”

“Mrs. West-Allen.” He said again willingly.

“Aaaaaand another time?” she said.

He placed himself on top of her and peppered her with kisses, repeating ‘Mrs. West-Allen’ over and over again.

 

Three years after they got married Iris found out that she was pregnant. She realized that she was late for her period and she convinced herself to take a pregnancy test. She took it when Barry was away at work and when she saw that it was positive she sobbed with joy. She couldn’t wait to be a mom and she couldn’t wait to tell Barry that he was going to be a dad.

When Barry got to their apartment, he found Iris on the couch in the living room. He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“What are you looking at?” he questioned.

“Oh, just some houses that are up for sale in the area.” She said calmly.

“Wait, what’s wrong with our apartment. You love this apartment.”

“Yeah I know, but I have always wanted a huge kitchen to cook in and a nice dining room for our guests. Plus we need a big backyard and a couple more bedrooms. You know, for the baby and all.” She said nonchalantly looking over at Barry.

“Wait…Iris…wh…what did you just say.” He spit out.

“We need a bigger house because I’m having a baby. _We’re_ having a baby.” She said, a huge smile forming across her face.

“I’m going to be a father.” Barry asked, tears streaming down his face.

“Yes, and a great one at that.” She said stroking his cheeks with her thumb.

“I’m going to be a dad!” he yelled, wanting to tell the whole world of his new great fortune. He held and stroked Iris’s belly and kissed it gently.

“Hi little Lebron James. How are you in there?” he said in a baby voice.

“What is with men and wanting to name their unborn child Lebron James.” Iris said rolling her eyes.

“I don’t know, we just like sports I guess. What names are you thinking.”

“I don’t know.” She thought for a second. “Oh oh I like Jace and Diana and Kascey and Julian and—“

“And we have a lot of time to figure out other names too.” He laughed

“I guess, but I’m happy with any name as long as it’s not Lebron James.”

“Deal.”

 

Iris had a wonderful and healthy pregnancy. Halfway through being pregnant they discovered that they were having twins, a boy and a girl. Barry’s powers came in handy during the pregnancy as well. When Iris was craving a certain food, he got in less than a second. When Iris was having pregnancy scares, Barry raced her to the hospital. He was also very supportive too, he was careful during her mood swings, told her that she was not getting fat and that she was so beautiful everyday, and gave her many massages when she needed them. Iris was giving birth to his son and daughter, if she had to make sacrifices, he was going to make some too.

The babies were born healthy and super chubby. They were a beautiful mix of them both. They had Barry’s eyes and  nose and had their mom’s mouth and ears. Barry and Iris decided to name them Ronnie Henry West-Allen, after their loved ones that have passed and Anne Francine West-Allen.

Barry and Iris were the best parents in the world. Their home was filled with more unconditional agape love for each other. They lived their life day by day, not letting anything get in the way of them, not any distractions or enemies that came their way. The universe wanted the couple to be together and their love will never fade, no matter where they go, no matter what anyone ever says.

 

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh thank you guys so much for all the love in the comments and for reading my little westallen fic. This story was my first multi-chapter fic and I'm so glad that a lot of you liked it and I plan on writing more in the future. Thank you so much again lol.


End file.
